Freezing Beach
Mark Stewart, nicknamed Stew, activated the Omnitrix after finding it in a lake, and is now being tracked by bounty hunters. Plot Stew and his father Zach were watching TV in the living room after finally getting home. (Stew): So... Dad... when do I get to use the Omnitrix again? (Dad): Hopefully, never. You don't need to use it. It only attracts trouble. (Stew): But Dad... it was so cool being an alien! I had all sorts of powers! (Dad): It doesn't matter Stew! We don't need more trouble than we've already had! (Stew): Sheesh, if it's that big of a deal.. Just then, a breaking news report flashed on the screen. (Reporter): This is an incredible event! An entire beach has been frozen! Nobody knows how, but the t-temperature is dropping rapidly! W-w-we better g-get out o-of here! I-It's t-t-t-t-too cold! Theme Song '' ''Reporter runs to her van, gets the cameraman in, and drives away as fast as possible. (Stew): Dad... (Dad): No! There is no way you are going to that beach to figure out what's going on! (Stew): I was just gonna ask for a hot dog, but your plan is way better! (Dad, groaning): Gah... this is why I should listen more often. (Stew): Well? Let's go! (Dad): Fine, just get in the rental car. And if you end up getting this car messed up, I'll make sure you pay with your allowance. (Stew): Fine by me! After about a two day travel: (Stew): Yes! We made it! (Dad): Yeah, now what? (Stew): I have no idea. (Dad): Of course you don't... I bet you don't even know what other aliens you have? (Stew): You never let me use the watch... (Dad): Okay, you win there, but let's just figure this thing out so we can go h- A strange creature comes out of nowhere, as if teleporting. (Bounty Hunter ???): I am Malio. You will give me the Omnimatrix, or suffer my wrath! (Stew): Yeah? You and what army? (Bounty Hunter Malio): I am fully equipped with some of the highest grade hunting equipment in the galaxy. Do you truly think I need an army? (Stew): Yeah. I have the Omnitrix! Stew quickly flips on the Omnitrix and slaps it down on the first shadow he sees. (Ditto): Ditto! Well, I don't feel strong or fast... what can I possibly do with THIS guy? (Dad): That's a Splixson! It can multiply it's body limitlessly! (Bounty Hunter Malio): Quiet you! Malio turns invisible, and phases through Zach, freezing him. (Ditto): Dad! No! Ditto begins multiplying until there are one hundred of him. (All Ditto): Try this on for size! They all leap on top of him, but he phases through the ground, making a patch of ice. (Ditto 1): Where'd he go? (Ditto 39): I don't know, where do you think? (Ditto 17): Probably to get a smoothie! (Ditto 46): He's a bounty hunter! He wouldn't stop to get a smoo- Malio comes from above, freezing one of the Ditto. (Ditto 76): No! You stupid bounty hunter! Why I oughta- The Omnitrix starts to beep, there's a black flash, and they all combine into one, then revert to human. (Stew): Uh oh... (Bounty Hunter Malio): Now, give me the Omnitrix! Malio grabs the Omnitrix, but it starts to shock him. (Bounty Hunter Malio): No! It's acquired your DNA signature already! T-t-this is too p-painful! The electricy causes Malio's gear to shortcircuit, and he goes flying into the atmosphere. (Bounty Hunter Malio): I will get you one day Stewart! (Stew): Yeah, see ya then. Now to get Dad out of the ice... After about ten minutes of trying to break his dad out: (Stew): This is pointless! I can't do anything if- The Omnitrix beeps, and turned from black to red. (Stew): Yes, finally! Stew quickly turns alien. (Bloxx): Bloxx! I'll help you out Dad! After 2 minutes of punching, Dad is out the ice, and Bloxx reverts human. (Dad): G-Good job son. (Stew): No problem Dad, just doing my thing. (Dad): Well, now that we're done here, how about we go home? (Stew): Sure Dad. Earth's Orbit (Hidden Voice): This human is resourceful... time to send in the Spheroid... (Minion): As you say, Master. Aliens Used *Ditto *Bloxx (Cameo) Trivia *Bounty Hunter Malio made his first large appearance. *Ditto makes his first appearance, but gets defeated. *Bloxx makes his first appearance, but very shortly. *The newest Bounty Hunter's species is named. Category:Episodes